plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowling Bulb
|flavor text = Guess which team has won the League Championship for five years running now? Team Bowling Bulb, that's who. They are on a ROLL. You and your pals think you got what it takes to stop 'em? Yeah sure. Keep dreamin, bub. }}:For the minigame, see Bulb Bowling. Bowling Bulb is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that can be unlocked after beating Big Wave Beach - Day 11. Bowling Bulb is the third plant the player gets in Big Wave Beach. It can roll bulbs in a similar fashion to Wall-nuts in Wall-nut Bowling. The order of the bulbs is aquamarine first, then blue, and finally orange. The aquamarine bulb is the weakest and has the shortest recharge time, and the orange one is the strongest and has the longest recharge time. However, the Bowling Bulb will only use its blue and orange bulb if enough time is given in between each time a zombie enters the lane that it is in, except for submerged Snorkel Zombies, which the plant will ignore and proceed to recharge its bulbs if they are the only zombies in the lane. If there is a consistent line of zombies approaching the Bowling Bulb, it will only use its aquamarine bulb. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bowling Bulbs rolls shots that can bounce into multiple zombies. Damage Details: larger bulbs do more damage Guess which team has won the League Championship for five years running now? Team Bowling Bulb, that's who. They are on a ROLL. You and your pals think you got what it takes to stop 'em? Yeah sure. Keep dreamin, bub. Overview Aquamarine bulbs deal 2 normal damage shots and take 2.5 seconds to recharge, blue bulbs deal 6 normal damage shots and take 5 seconds to recharge, and orange bulbs deal 9 normal damage shots and take 10 seconds to recharge. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, the Bowling Bulb will glow and will throw three charged explosive bulbs which deal 30 normal damage shots each when it hits a zombie and also deal damage to nearby zombies when it explodes. Strategies General It is a best-used plant, which can throw bulbs at the zombies. After it has fired three of its bulbs with zombies in the lanes, it will only throw aquamarine bulbs, which deal small units of damage. To get all the bulbs instantly, use Plant Food on it. It is also recommended to use Plant Food on this plant because its explosive bulbs deal heavy splash damage. Bowling Bulb works best with a combination with Power Tiles as three power tiles is enough to clear the whole screen when given a Plant Food. It is recommended to have Tile Turnip and Power Lily when doing this though. The Bowling Bulb is best used near the end of the level when swarms of zombies start spawning. This is because, mostly, at the start of levels small amounts of zombies spawn, so the bulb has few targets to bounce off, of wasting its potential. However it can be used early on in Ancient Egypt or Dark Ages to break a field of tombstones very quickly - especially if the tombstones are in adjacent rows. Bowling Bulbs are also useful on cart tracks, as you can move the Bowling Bulb into a lane clear of zombies so it can regenerate it's stronger bulbs instead of firing the weaker one repeatedly. Note: Avoid using Bowling Bulbs against Chicken Wrangler Zombies when the Bowling Bulb has only the aquamarine bulb (unless you feed it Plant Food). That is because when the |Chicken Wrangler Zombies release flocks of Zombie Chickens, since the Bowling Bulb's firing time is slow and the Zombie Chickens eat up your plants rapidly. Another zombie to not use it against is Jester Zombies, which can deflect the Bowling Bulbs back at your plants, dealing damage. However, it cannot deflect explosive bulbs back at your plants. Bowling Bulbs are effective in Dead Man's Booty, especially on three or two columned plank levels. It allows you to seriously damage the other zombies unaffected by Winter Melons or Melon-pults, allowing you as well to easily make short work of the other zombies usually compressing at the back most column but it is advised to pack up at least two of these in a column with planks on. The most effective way to use it is on higher levels. Bulb Bowling In this Brain Buster, you must use the four types of Bowling Bulbs against the incoming zombies (like in Wall-nut Bowling in the original Plants vs. Zombies). Save the charged and orange aquamarine bulbs for dangerous zombies (Surfer Zombies and Deep Sea Gargantuars) to deal more damage. Otherwise, there is a chance that you will lose. Gallery 2014-10-12-15-28-04.png|Bowling Bulb unlocked. 2014-10-10-13-22-37.png|A locked Bowling Bulb in the almanac. HDBB.png|HD Bowling Bulb with costume. SeedPacketBowlingBulbs.PNG|Bowling Bulb's seed packet. BoostedBowlingBulbs.PNG|Boosted Bowling Bulb. Imitater Bowling Bulb2.png|Imitater . Boosted Imitater Bowling Bulb2.png|Boosted Imitater . BowlingBulbsCard.PNG|Bowling Bulb Endless Zone card. Newplant.png|Bowling Bulbs affected by Plant Food effect. I am bowling bulb.png|Bowling Bulb about to shoot. Bowling Bulb 2.png|Bulb Bowling Brain Busters Bulbs Seed packets. Screenshot 2014-10-10-20-39-43.png|A strategy using Bowling Bulbs. kNhnDkD.jpg|A strategy using Bowling Bulbs in Pirate Seas. Bowling Bulb being watered.gif|Bowling Bulb being watered in the Zen Garden (Animated) Bowler Bowling Bulb.png|Bowling Bulb's costume (bowler hats). TENPIN.png|Cyan Bulb in Ten Pin Kapow achievement. GettingBowlingBulbCostume.png|Getting Bowling Bulb's costume waitingbulb.png|Plant Fooded Bowling Bulbs waiting for zombies to come (note that the level is over). Trivia *Bulbs deflected by Jester Zombies will bounce between multiple plants. *If the player feeds Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb and there are no zombies on that lane, the Bowling Bulb will wait until a zombie appears on that lane. This is similar to how the Citron behaves, it will hold the plasma ball until zombies appear in its lane. *Its name is a pun on "Bowling Balls". *It is the first plant to have three different bodies in one, unlike the Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Threepeater, Split Pea, Pea Pod and Pea-nut that has two or more heads, but only has one body. *Its facial features look like the three holes on a bowling ball. *When Bowling Bulbs are used in Pirate Seas and Big Wave Beach, they will cross directly over a path of water rather than falling in. *Bowling Bulbs are physically connected to the soil but still can be planted on Lily Pads. It shares this same attribute with Potato Mines, Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. **Currently, it is unknown if Bamboo Shoot or White Radish can be planted on Lily Pads. *Although it is buried in the ground, it can still be planted on planks in Pirate Seas. *Its costume is the bowler hat of the Bowler Brothers. *It is the only plant that can shoot three different projectiles. *Bulbs normally cannot damage submerged Snorkel Zombies. However, there are exceptions to this. **Energized bulbs can damage Snorkel Zombies but it will not attack unless it is not submerged or there is another zombie behind. *This and Laser Bean are the only plants to have their damage values changed between official and soft releases. es:Bulbo de bolera Category:Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants